


Save the Last Dance

by timeladyofletters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Romantic Angst, Song Lyrics, Songfic, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeladyofletters/pseuds/timeladyofletters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short, bittersweet drabble. Inspired by the song "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" by Aerosmith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the Last Dance

Sweat beaded along your brow and your breath came out in heavy pants as you moved your body to the pulsing beat of the music. The masquerade ball was in full swing, and you were having a surprisingly great time. Your friends practically had to force you into the proper attire – a gown, mask, and heels - and drag you to the party just hours before. But by the end of the night, you were glad that you had relented. It was nice to have a fun night out for once.

As a lively, Spanish song came to a close, the DJ announced that he would be playing the last song for the evening. You were ready to rejoin your circle of friends, until the opening notes started and you halted in your tracks. It was a love song. A slow, beautiful love song; one you had heard many times before. Almost a whole lifetime ago.

 **I could stay awake just to hear you breathing**  
**Watch you smile while you are sleeping**  
**While you’re far away and dreaming**

 **I could spend my life in this sweet surrender**  
**I could stay lost in this moment forever**  
**Well, every moment spent with you**  
**Is a moment I treasure**

You eased yourself into an empty seat, watching solemnly as your friends and the rest of the masquerade guests paired off into couples. After a few seconds, you veered your eyes away, adamantly focusing on the uninspired pattern of the tablecloth at your table. Then, out of nowhere, the fine hairs on the back of your neck stood to attention, alerting you to the fact that you were being watched. You slowly turned around, and spotted a tall man striding towards you. He was dressed like every other man at the ball – a black suit with a black mask. The difference was that this man seemed to only have eyes for you.

 **I don’t wanna close my eyes**  
**I don’t wanna fall asleep**  
**‘Cause I’d miss you, baby**  
**And I don’t wanna miss a thing**

 **'Cause even when I dream of you**  
**The sweetest dream will never do**  
**I’d still miss you, baby**  
**And I don’t wanna miss a thing**

Without a word, the man held out a hand, silently asking for a dance. You obliged without hesitation. As he led you to the edge of the packed dance floor, your heart pounded away, and butterflies rampaged in your stomach. The man didn’t seem to notice your reaction to him. Instead, he turned you towards him, and pulled you close to his body. A calming warmth rolled off of him in waves, and his fresh, masculine scent wafted around you. When you finally dared to look him in the eye, he held your gaze, just as steadily as his hands clasped your own hand and rested at your lower back. The both of you moved slowly then, swaying to the romantic rhythm of the song.

He then shifted his arms, wrapping them both around your waist, and pulling you flush against his chest. His heartbeat was just as erratic as your own.

 **Lying close to you**  
**Feeling your heart beating**  
**And I’m wondering what you’re dreaming**  
**Wondering if it’s me you’re seeing**

 **Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we’re together**  
**And I just wanna stay with you**  
**In this moment forever, forever and ever**

 **I don’t wanna close my eyes**  
**I don’t wanna fall asleep**  
**'Cause I’d miss you, baby**  
**And I don’t wanna miss a thing**

 **'Cause even when I dream of you**  
**The sweetest dream will never do**  
**I’d still miss you, baby**  
**And I don’t wanna miss a thing**

The lyrics and the intensity of the moment brought tears to your eyes, yet you were unable to move your arms from around the man’s neck in order to swipe them away. You hoped he wouldn’t notice, but when his jaw tightened and his green eyes grew sad, you knew you had been caught. Silently, the man loosened his hold on you, taking only your hand once again, and took you to a secluded corner outside of the ballroom. He gently braced you against the wall, and swallowed thickly, as if he had no idea what to say. You understood the feeling – there were no words powerful enough for such a moment.

Instead, he slowly slid your lace mask up, revealing your face as he rested it on the top of your head. He continued to watch you carefully, tracing his eyes over every one of your features. A touchless caress.

 **I don’t wanna miss one smile**  
**I don’t wanna miss one kiss**  
**Well, I just wanna be with you**  
**Right here with you, just like this**

 **I just wanna hold you close**  
**Feel your heart so close to mine**  
**And just stay here in this moment**  
**For all the rest of time**

“You requested this song, didn’t you?” you asked him in a whisper. You didn’t even need to ask; the answer was obvious.

The man lifted both hands to your face, and softly brushed away the tears that had escaped both eyes, undoubtedly ruining your makeup. Without meaning to, your mind jumped to a telephone conversation from over a month ago.

 

> _“I miss you so much, Dean.”_
> 
> _“I know Y/N, believe me, I know. But as long as that demon is out there, its too dangerous for us to be together. I can’t put you at risk like that again. If this is what keeps you safe, then so be it.”_
> 
> _“We’ve been apart for eleven months, Dean. When will this be over?”_
> 
> _“I don’t know. I’m so sorry, baby. But I can’t answer that. Not yet.”_

You were crying freely now, your shoulders shaking under the painful weight of your separation. The eyes that stared down at you had become misty as well; his sorrow a clear reflection of your own. In a bold move, you slid the man’s mask off, freeing the handsome face underneath. A face you knew better than your own, and yet, still rendered you breathless. You trailed the tips of your fingers down his cheek, and he leaned into you touch, as if he craved it. He pressed his lips to your palm, and pulled you into an embrace; bodies meshing together as his forehead rested against your own.

 **Don’t wanna close my eyes**  
**Don’t wanna fall asleep**  
**'Cause I’d miss you, baby**  
**And I don’t wanna miss a thing**

 **'Cause even when I dream of you**  
**The sweetest dream will never do**  
**'Cause I’d still miss you, baby**  
**And I don’t wanna miss a thing**

The man began to inch his lips towards yours, and your eyes fluttered closed. It was a small touch at first, just a faint whisper of a feeling. Then he kissed you for real. The kiss was soft, tender. His lips locked to yours as you returned the motion, neither of you daring to take it any further because you both knew that if you did, you wouldn’t be able to stop. You wouldn’t be able to walk away. You continued to kiss him, sensations sparking at the nerve endings where his skin met yours. It took everything you had not to pull him closer, deeper. Instead, you breathed him in, desperate to take as much of him as you could in order to survive the unforeseeable future without him. He seemed to have the same idea as he threaded his fingers through your hair, brushed his thumb along your jawline, and peppered your face with slow, deliberate kisses. Committing you to memory all over again

You kept your eyes sealed shut the entire time, determined to preserve the image of him in your mind.

 **I don’t wanna close my eyes**  
**I don’t wanna fall asleep**  
**'Cause I’d miss you, baby**  
**And I don’t wanna miss a thing**

 **'Cause even when I dream of you**  
**The sweetest dream will never do**  
**I’d still miss you, baby**  
**And I don’t wanna miss a thing.**

As the end of the song came near, he returned to your lips for one final, earth shattering kiss. You felt him press a folded piece of paper into your palm.

 **Don’t wanna close my eyes**  
**Don’t wanna fall asleep, yeah**  
**I don’t wanna miss a thing.**

You could feel him slipping away, letting go of you until the only contact that remained was your hands. He gave it a light squeeze, followed by a chaste kiss on the back of your hand, and then slowly pulled his fingers away from yours. The warmth faded away just as the music did, and when you soon grew cold, you knew you were alone once again. He was gone. Your eyes stayed closed as you instantly replayed the bittersweet memory. And when you finally opened your eyes, you read the handwritten note that Dean Winchester had left for you.

 

> _Soon, Y/N. We’ll be together again soon. I love you. - D._


End file.
